The Wish
by sodesne ON HAITUS
Summary: Naruto made a wish on a shooting star after seeing Sasuke reject Sakura harshly. He wished that Sasuke never existed, and his wish was granted! He has a choice, go find Sasuke and bring him back or forget about him completely and claim Sakura as his own.
1. Chapter 1

**The Wish**

**Summary:** Naruto made a wish on a shooting star after seeing Sasuke reject Sakura harshly. He wished that Sasuke never existed, and his wish was granted! He has a choice, go find Sasuke and bring him back or forget about him completely and claim Sakura as his own.

Prologue

"Sasuke-kun, I _do_ love you! Why do you hate me this much?"

"I already explained you will be nothing more then a friend to me."

"But….Sasuke-kun….I thought if I let you cool off for a few months you would accept me."

"I can only accept you as a friend and a teammate; no relationship will ever start between us."

"Sasuke…kun…" Footsteps made it clear that Sakura ran away.

Naruto could no longer stand hiding; he wanted to hurt Sasuke until he felt the pain that Sakura was feeling. Only the fact that Sakura would be sad again held him back; he crept out hoping that Sasuke never noticed. He never noticed that Sasuke's fists were bleeding; he was in too much rage to care about anything Sasuke was doing. It took a deal of self control not to strangle Sasuke in the hospital right then. He made his way to the roof of the hospital and watched Sakura's trembling back.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Naruto, don't deny it, you heard everything. Didn't you."

"Sakura-chan, I don't understand……he breaks your heart every time, but you try again even though you know what will happen!"

Sakura turned toward him and gave a small smile wiping the tears off the corners of her eyes. Naruto would never forget those words that made him do the next thing.

"Naruto…if Sasuke-kun didn't exist then maybe just maybe I would love you."

Naruto's self control just collapsed, he just walked up to her and kissed her. Surprisingly she accepted and deepened the kiss.

They were too entranced in the attention they wanted they never noticed the single drop of water that fell even though it was a cloudless day.

Sakura suddenly jerked away as if she just remembered it was Naruto and walked toward the door that lead off the roof. She stopped briefly and said, "My heart belongs to Sasuke-kun, I'm sorry Naruto. Only if Sasuke-kun didn't…maybe I would…"

She ran out the door, but Naruto knew she was crying. He sighed and walked home slowly.

Lying on his bed he glanced around the room, his eyes settled on a picture. The picture that they took when team seven started, Naruto was glaring at Sasuke. That brought up the memory of what happened this afternoon, his reawakening rage boiled inside of him.

He found it very stuffy and opened the window; he looked out into the starry night, a shooting star passed by. His eyes widened as he recounted the rumor of wishing upon a shooting star.

Just below a whisper he murmured his wish, only the wind knew what he said. The wind took it to the stars, it howled.

"I wish Uchiha Sasuke never existed."

If Naruto listened hard enough he would have heard the wind howl the stars reply.

"Your wish is granted."

A/N: There is nothing really to say. I just hope that this chapter doesn't seem rushed. Flames appreciated, comments please.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Wish**

**Summary:** Naruto made a wish on a shooting star after seeing Sasuke reject Sakura harshly. He wished that Sasuke never existed, and his wish was granted! He has a choice, go find Sasuke and bring him back or forget about him completely and claim Sakura as his own.

Unofficial Chapter

"Ahhhh!" Naruto yawned welcoming the streams of light from the rising sun. He glanced at the open window and remembered the shooting star from last night. Smiling he went outside, half wishing that his wish really came true he walked to the ramen stall for some breakfast.

"Naruto-kun!" he heard a familiar girlish voice yell.

"Sakura-chan, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked in surprise as the pink haired girl flashed a smile his way while waiting next to the seat that he always used.

"Naruto-kun, I thought I told you to come at seven sharp!" Sakura yelled at him teasingly. "Well, what do you want today? Isn't it a lovely morning?"

Naruto just stood there in a daze, he thought he was hallucinating. He looked around nervously for Sasuke, but no sign of the ice prick anywhere!

"Naruto-kun?" he grew red as Sakura's nose was centimeters from his, and flushed even more as he just noticed that Sakura added 'kun' to his name.

His whole face as red as a tomato he pushed her away and yelled at the top of his voice, "I WANT MISO RAMEN TODAY!"

"What's wrong with you Naruto, you're acting as if you stole someone's girlfriend!" Sakura giggled placing a hand on his shoulder. "After a year your still acting like you killed somebody, man, even Ino accepted the fact that we're boyfriend and girlfriend!"

Naruto choked on his ramen once he heard those words, sputtering he choked, "What…girl…friend…boy…friend!"

"Naruto, so modest, but I was just kidding I never thought you would take it seriously!" Sakura giggled but if he concentrated he would have heard a tad of disappointment in her voice.

"What happed to Sasuke-teme?" Naruto asked as they walked out to the bridge together.

"Sasuke…?" Sakura folded her hands and looked as if she was in deep thought, then rubbed her temples, "How am I supposed to remember everyone in this village?"

"Sasuke. The Uchiha Sasuke," Naruto said trying to look unsurprised, but really his eyes felt like jumping out of their sockets!

"Uchiha…oh, yeah, the Uchiha clan…the only person alive of that clan is the murderer Uchiha Itachi didn't you know that?" Sakura scoffed, "Of course, _I _was the one that did most of _your _homework!"

"Uh…yeah…" Naruto grew uneasy at Sakura's behavior when it hit him. _THE WISH CAME TRUE!_

A smug look grew on his face as they walked up the bridge, _Sasuke will not be there to disrupt our relationship anymore! Sakura-chan's mine!_ he thought triumphantly.

After Five Hours

"Kakashi-sensei is late…." Sakura complained sitting on the bridge railing leaning on one of the poles.

"Yoh," the familiar lazy voice came from above their heads.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI YOU ARE WAY LATE!" the two frustrated Genin yelled.

"I'm sorry I was leading our client through-.." Kakashi began before being rudely interrupted as always.

"YOU LIAR-…wait….client?" Naruto's eyes shined as he repeated those magical words.

"Right our client," Kakashi nodded solemnly.

"Who is it?" Sakura asked in curiosity, this 'client' had to be someone important since Kakashi didn't lie about it.

"Ikato Sasuke," Kakashi said letting a folded poster flutter their direction.

Naruto unfolded it as he her Sakura squeal in delight.

"Ikato Sasuke! He's so cute!"

Naruto's eyes widened, he could feel the sweat pour down his face. Those deep red eyes were boring a hole in his soul, tapping on the guilt that he trapped inside.

_Uchiha Sasuke._

A/N: I AM SOOOO SORRY, I WILL REWRITE THIS CHAPTER ONCE MY SISTER FINISHES STRIPPING THE COMPUTER! I AM SOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING, AS I SAID MY SISTER STRIPPED THE COMPUTER WITH ALL MY FILES ON IT! Xl

THIS IS A RUSHED CHAPTER I KNOW! I JAMMED TWO CHAPTERS IN THIS ONE, BUT IF I DIDN'T UPDATE SOON I HAVE A BAD FEELING **FULLMETAL** IS GONNA KILL ME!


End file.
